


The unwavering fog

by bllueart



Category: Original Work
Genre: Depression, Dissociation, Gen, but it wasn't necessarily meant to be, it may feel like depression, it was meant to be the prologue of a story but I changed my mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 03:06:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7740928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bllueart/pseuds/bllueart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fog embraces her on all sides and for a while she exists beyond herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The unwavering fog

_"...pect a very foggy morning in the mountains! Not_ only _in the smaller villages or in the suburbs, but in the big cities as well – I'm looking at you, Foxton. However, by noon the sun shou..."_

 

* * *

 

It takes her 20 minutes to walk to the university every day. She chose a slightly longer, but more secluded route that circumvents the main streets. Without having to avoid bumping into other pedestrians, it's actually faster.

But this morning it feels even more secluded than usually. The sound of her brisk steps stick close to her, unable to penetrate the whiteness around any more than the light of the faded street lamps. It feels like being lost. It feels like not existing, like being pulled away from the flow of time and from her physical body, it feels like floating in a dream and so she allows herself to detach from reality and dive into the dream. Deeper; deep enough that the world might become a sea and she might soar through it and never return.

 _10 more minutes._  
Her ears sting with the cold air but she keeps the same pace, afraid that any change would break the spell that engulfs her. A curtain of warm light flows eerily from the windows of a diner and yet she is walking through a ghost town, feeling like a ghost herself whenever a shadowy figure passes her by. It feels peaceful to not be seen. It doesn't feel light, but it doesn't feel heavy.

 _2 more minutes._  
The leaves crinkle under her steps and they sound more like singing than crying. The air is still and her mind is quiet and she wishes this moment could last for a small eternity.


End file.
